Someone like you
by Bld.Cks
Summary: OS inspiré par la très belle fic de Ptiite Vampire "Roommates".  Elle avait brisé ses règles une après une. Règle n 1, Règle n 2 ET Règle n 3.  Et pourtant, il aurait toujours besoin d'autres qu'elles. Et elle avait besoin de plus que lui.


_**Bonjour Tout le monde ! **_

_**Voilà donc un petit OS inspiré par la merveilleuse fiction de Ptiite Vampire disponible ici : .net/s/6272255/1/bRoommates_b Donc n'hésitez pas à aller regarder, ça vaut le coup d'oeil :)**_

_**Voilà donc mon deuxième OS après blue eyes crying in the rain, et je compte commencer une véritable fanfiction (avec plusieurs chapitres, oui oui !) incessemment sous peu.**_

_**En attendant, je vous laisse déguster :)**_

* * *

><p>Bella jeta un dernier regard à la montre accrochée à son poignet. Bientôt, il serait là. Elle se leva lentement, et planta son regard dans ses propres yeux chocolat qui lui faisaient face.<p>

Sa bouche, sombre du rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait consciencieusement appliqué un peu plus tôt, s'étira en un rictus quand elle réalisa qu'aucune de ses cernes n'était visible. Son teint, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, soulignait ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu laisser couler la nuit dernière, seuls témoins de son calvaire intérieur. Elle n'avait pas pu les faire disparaître, ces stries rouge vif qui parsemaient son œil. Mais elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour lui. Elle ne commencerait certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Bella réprima un sursaut quand la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle réajusta son maquillage, et s'avança lentement vers la porte. Elle savait pourquoi il était là. Ils n'avaient que repoussé une échéance à venir, planté leur tête dans le sable en attendant que ça passe. Mais ça n'était pas passé. Ils n'ont jamais eu assez l'un de l'autre. Et plus insatiables qu'ils étaient, et plus cette histoire les détruisait. Si histoire il y a eu.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et le salua d'un pauvre sourire. Dieu, qu'il était beau, avec ses mains vissés dans les poches de son jean parfait, ses yeux baissés, comme un petit garçon qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise, et ses cheveux, désordonnés, comme revenant d'une baise de folie. Ce qui était peut-être le cas après tout.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire arriva quand il releva le menton en l'entendant ouvrir la porte. Le pire, c'était ses yeux. Sans inadvertance, elle planta son regard dans ses jolis yeux verts, et s'obligea à détourner le regard. La nuit de la veille avait été affreuse, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la situation présente. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle oubliait toujours.

A son tour, il lui lança un semblant de rictus, assorti d'un bonjour à peine audible. Elle hocha la tête.

Il jeta un regard circulaire.

- Cet endroit paraissait plus grand, la dernière fois.

- C'est les meubles. Vide, ça semble toujours plus grand.

Il hocha la tête à son tour. Un silence s'imposa alors, électrique de tension accumulé. Elle réfréna un petit rire en pensant à la manière dont ils chassaient ces silences tendus, autrefois. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et tendit le bras.

- Bella…

- Arrête. Ne dis rien. C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré tu sais.

- Même si ça se termine comme ça ?

Bella acquiesça silencieusement, avant d'ajouter

- On savait comment ça se terminerait, de toute façon… J'aurais dû le savoir tu sais.

- Bella, je suis désolé…

- De quoi Edward ? D'avoir répondu à mes avances outrageuses ? Nous sommes deux adultes, et il me semble avoir toujours été consentante. A mon souvenir du moins…

- De ne pas vouloir …

Elle l'interrompa.

- Tu m'avais prévenue Edward.

- J'aurais dû mieux te prévenir. J'aurais dû m'abstenir, voilà tout.

Elle étouffa un petit rire, sans joie et planta son petit regard joueur dans ses yeux. Ce regard, il l'avait souvent vu, et c'était parmi un de ses préférés. La palme reviendrait tout de même au regard qu'elle lui lançait quand il s'installait dans son corps à elle, ses yeux noircis de désir quand sa bouche se tordait et qu'elle grignotait sa lèvre pour le prier d'arrêter.

- Je crois que tu te surestimes. Tu n'aurais pas tenu deux jours de plus sans me sauter dessus.

- Prétentieuse.

- Dis-moi que j'ai tort…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Ils se turent encore un instant, plongés dans leurs pensées. Edward releva alors soudainement la tête, sachant que le regard qu'il poserait sur elle serait sûrement le dernier. Immédiatement, il rencontra les yeux de Bella. Leurs regards se soudèrent, et ils purent enfin exprimer tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à exprimer.

- C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré…

La phrase d'Edward resta en suspens, le temps que leurs regards respectifs se perdent dans le vague.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Le taxi ne va plus tarder.

Il savait que c'était faux. Il le savait pertinemment, et pourtant il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cette atmosphère malsaine. Aucun au revoir ne serait satisfaisant, trop de choses avaient été dites, et si peu vraiment importantes.

Elle releva la tête et, captant son approbation, se blottit dans ses bras. Ils soupirèrent. Enfin.

La sentir tout contre lui lui fit remonter des tas de sensations.

Il crut renifler l'odeur mouillée du béton humide, ainsi que la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau.

Il frissonna, et il crut sentir le citron salé sur sa langue.

Il déglutit, et le goût du gingembre lui apparut alors clairement.

Il ferma les yeux, et respira un parfum de vanille.

Il embrassa son front, et toutes les sensations du monde éclatèrent dans son cerveau. Il s'écarta d'elle, et rouvrit les yeux.

Il fit l'erreur de les plonger dans les siens.

Il ne sentit même pas l'impact de sa bouche contre la sienne, ni même celui de son dos contre le mur. Le seul impact qu'il sentit fut celui de son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

Aussitôt que son dos toucha le mur, Bella entoura de ses jambes les hanches d'Edward. Immédiatement, leurs intimités se frottèrent et ils gémirent lentement. Elle oubliait toujours à quel point leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement.

Elle déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout en mordillant violemment son épaule. Elle ondula un peu des hanches, et ils gémirent une fois encore. Il passa ses mains sous son haut et elle frissonna entièrement, alors qu'il effleurait le bout de ses seins de ses doigts longs et graciles. Il la regarda se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et il se sentit instantanément durcir.

Elle écarta un peu son torse du sien, et enleva son débardeur. Immédiatement, il se jeta sur un de ses seins, le titillant de sa langue pointue, tandis que sa main s'occupait déjà de l'autre. En gémissant, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et introduit la main dans son pantalon. Elle commença à faire des vas et vient avec sa main, mais alors qu'Edward continuait ses tortures avec sa bouche, elle sut qu'il lui faudrait plus, beaucoup plus, et entreprit de descendre son pantalon, et de lui faire rejoindre sa propre jupe, rapidement suivis par tous leurs sous-vêtements.

Plantant chacun son regard dans celui de son amant, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson quand ils ne firent enfin plus qu'un. Lentement, il glissa en elle, profitant de cet instant privilégié avant que leur rythme ne s'accélère encore, plus vite, toujours. Les ongles de Bella s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas éclater immédiatement. Il la possédait, elle toutes les parties de son corps, et son regard brûlant toujours planté dans le sien en témoignait. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs têtes se renversaient tour à tour, leur respirations scandaient à l'unisson les coups de butoir qu'ils s'infligeaient et, enfin, alors que la libération était toute proche, il passa sa main derrière la tête de Bella et la lui redressa. « Regarde-moi », pour qu'enfin, leurs regards se raccrochent et qu'ils atteignent l'extase à l'unisson, ensemble, encore.

Cette nuit-là, ils n'eurent aucun respect pour les murs. Ni pour le sol du salon, pour les meubles de la cuisine, pour la douche ni pour le sol de la cuisine, pour la fenêtre ni pour les toilettes. Ni pour le bar, enfin.

Mais au petit matin, quand il sortit de sa torpeur, elle était déjà partie.


End file.
